The World has more In store
by IsekaIBoi
Summary: What would happen when a Powerful Magica user and swordsaint are transported in DxD universe. OC , SI , I dont own the Anime and Im only writhing for fun


In the Night.

A boy with a looks like in his teens is walking down the road, With a Very Slender but well toned body with 8 packs that reveals in his full set of Black fantasy like clothes ( and an overcoat).

That gathered people's Curious gaze and the boy with a pretty face is slightly disturbed by the females look at him with strange small rectangular like objects that flashes ( Smartphones ).

He then change his route at the nearby empty road with narrow space and started to walk.

He then sigh.

The Pretty boy then said with a Pop star like tone as if his melody like voice could melt a womens heart.

??? : Where the heck am I...

* * *

**_5 minutes earlier_**

In the medieval like Throne room with a people's gathering with Blue robes and surround a man in circle while a large magic circle glowed gold.

The king on the chair then said at the man / Teen in front of him.

King : Your mission is too find an ancient relic that grants a Magic Golem ( or Mg ) in another universe so we can compare our power too them and research it to grow our kingdom's might.

King : So I... King Alexander Von Pendora VII... Grant Raven Chrono the access too control time itself... do you accept Thy Raven...?

The Black haired pretty boy accept his boost of power, and he was shrouded by thick Black Aura.

Raven's Golem beside him that is plain humanoid with Red colour suddenly changed into more muscular and Taller than him and reached up too 7"4 making him like a dwarf ( Not really ) if he compare his 6"1.

Raven : Im ready Ma'Lord.

The king hums as he gestured the magic council's too Charge the MC ( Magic Circle and pun intended)

something went wrongl as the magic circle cackles even more as if a lightning itself in gold clothing.

The Shout of the king was unheard because of the overwhelming sound of lightning.

and everything went blacn for Raven.

* * *

Raven : Hah... Seriously, I dont understand they're gibberish language... I better Go to the nearby Inn after finding a Library and use **Translation Spell**...

He then look above him and said.

Raven : The houses here looks... weird... probably a different culture and the designer must be good... huh... they're all must have a filthy rich Economy if this is what's they're common houses looks like... even the smallest one I've found is bigger compared too mine...

He said as he keep looking at the night and when he got out of the narrow road ,Until he found an in the other side of the road that catches his attention.

a Store like building but covered in White coluor of stone wall, with a glassed door.

He then walk unto it and slide his hand in the glass frame like an inspector.

Raven : ( Hmm... Polish, Excellent Quality, Fine material and Pure... Damn... they're resources must be big , because too my knowledge, only Big nobles has the Rupees ( They're Currency) to buy unnecessary stuff like this... )

He thought as he push it but it didn't worked and found a Circular handle and twist it to unlocked after several Trials and Errors.

He found an Empty and spacious room and as he inspected the area and found 1 guard.

He expected a strong guardian of knowledge buyt surprised when he saw a scrawny guy that is younger than him.

He frowned and thought.

Raven : ( Don't they're King know how to guard they're Intelligent room or this is just a public place... well... there's a lot of books and probably a thousand more but... is this really public...? but first... )

He know that don't judge the book that is covered but he gave a dead panned look when he Checked the Guardian of knowledge.

Raven : ( **Appraisal... **No way... I refused to believe this... even if the place is public at least the guardian is supposed too be strong in magic if he's not a warrior or Golem master... )

He said as he appraised the man but showed no sign of a speck of Magica at all...

Raven : ( nonono... maybe his **False Data** spell is in a higher version and I cant detect it... Lets try again... **Greater Appraisal...** no...? )

He is has an _are you kidding me _Look when he finished his spell but denied this and tried a Higher version of Appraisal with several boast's.

Raven : Silent magics...( **Luck , Greater luck , Greater magica , Blessed Magic , Boast , Dark Knowledge , The wise man , True Data Power , Boast's Wisdom, Insight, Greater Insight , Anti-Detection spell , Anti-Mental defence Spell , Blessing of Solomon ... )**

**He Thought ** series of Boast for Inspection spells along with Mental Offenses and defences as his body shined in different colours but the scrawny teen didn't notice as he is playing CoC.

Raven : Now... ( **GREATER APPRAISAL... )**

When he checked again he dont know either if he should Laugh af the weak guardin or cry as he waste Magica and a lot of time...

Raven : Well... even with my high MP Warlock is still my Sub Class so I only have Slightly above The council's High wizard.

He muttered as the Scrawny ( Slender ) boy noticed him and yelp like a girl.

??? : W-Welcome too the library, We are closing later so I suggest you to borrow the book and read it at your home.

He was slightly surprised that He ( she ) Has a Girl's voice , and A cute one at that.

Raven : Forgive me Mi'Lady , I'll be staying here for a minutes as I would check a little if my Genre has been located I would go away quickly.

??? : S-sure...

She then Get her attention back at the Moving pictures at her small rectangular like metal box object.

Raven : ( Fascinating... it that a **META...**? No... it has no magic... is it... **_sealed _** type of Magica... I'll study it later... haa...damn rich kids... )

He lamented at the enend of his though as he viewed the old Samsung J3 smartphone as an _very_ Expensive **M.E.T.A.**

* * *

CHARACTER SHEET.

Raven Von Crono

CLASS:

**(LV4)** UNIQUE GOLEM USER: **7/10**

**(LV3)**HIGH MAGICA USER: **6/10**

**(LV4)**SWORDSAINT: **2/10**

**Spell level : Tier 1-10**

**with 5 Super Tier.**

**STATS.**

**S :trength : 3.8 / 10**

**P :erception : 4.5 / 10**

**E :ndurance : 1.5 / 10**

**C :harisma : 5.8 / 10**

**A :gility : 0.9 / 10**

**I :ntelligence : 9.8 / 10**

**L :uck : 0.5 /10**

**_Karmatic level _****: **Positive 10

**Neutral **

**S.P.E.A.C.I.A.L skills:**

**_(Planetary level)_**

**THE WORLD : ???**

**_(Unique level)_**

**RE: Verse : ???**

**_(Unique Level)_**

**Fast-Fu :???**

**_(Divine level)_**

**Bites The Dust : ??? ( not what you think)**

* * *

**There 10 levels/Scale of Classes and skills**

**For classes Lv 1 to lv 5**

**Example Swordmaster is 3 while sword saint is 4**

**Common**

**Uncommon**

**High**

**Rare**

**Unique**

**Divine**

**Legend**

**Planetary**

**Universal**

**Cosmic**

**As for spells there are Tier 1-10**

**and there are also super tier which is Montain level of Destruction can hurt Celestial beings...**

**BTW Average humans in earth has 0.4 Stats while Peak human Has 1.0 stats.**


End file.
